


Раз текила, два текила, три текила, пол!

by altersweetego



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2019-01-31 02:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12666009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altersweetego/pseuds/altersweetego
Summary: У Шелдона плохо с социальным взаимодействием. И с тактильным у Шелдона тоже плохо, а вот у Пенни – хорошо, прикосновения ей просто необходимы, но когда он случайно задевает её плечом и внутри моментально вспыхивает пожар, она буквально отпрыгивает.На чём лучше повеситься – на новом шарфике или старых колготках?





	Раз текила, два текила, три текила, пол!

**Author's Note:**

> АУ всего и вся, ООС, юст, бред, ворованные из канона цитаты пришпилены в приспичившие афтару места, мёртвый обоснуй, пьянка и прочие извращения. Извините.

***

— Пенни! Пенни! Пенни!

Это сигнал тревоги. Пожарная сирена, утробный вой полицейской машины, настойчивое мяуканье скорой помощи.

Это сигнал тревоги.

Наверное, ей пришла посылка с новыми туфлями, а денег заплатить нет.

— Пенни! Пенни! Пенни!

То есть как это нет? Вот уже два года, как она покупает всё с предоплатой. Это же просто как дважды два: пять раз фирма не подводит тебя с курьерской доставкой, и на шестой ты не платишь симпатичному молодому парню в форменной кепке, а открываешь свой Интернет-кошелёк сразу после того, как кликаешь на «оформить заказ».

Быстро они.

— Пенни! Пенни! Пенни!

Хотя, наверное, это просто будильник.

Пенни открывает глаза — точнее, один глаз, и пытается найти назойливые часы. Она даже не сразу вспоминает, что будильника у неё нет, сегодня — выходной, и значит, не нужно вставать рано, а монотонный звук на самом деле — голос и принадлежит человеку.

Совершенно определённому человеку.

— Пенни! Пенни! Пенни!

— Иду, — хрипло кричит она, с неохотой поднимаясь с постели.

Босиком по холодному полу — то ещё удовольствие, зато мимолётный взгляд в зеркало радует: вчерашний макияж выглядит вполне ничего себе, да и причёска на ура, как всегда, когда никуда не надо.

Пенни не смотрит в глазок. Даже если бы он был, не смотрела бы.

Просто открывает дверь.

Зевает.

— Доброе утро, — и тут же, довольно грубо: — Ты не очень-то вовремя.

Шелдон Купер смотрит на неё как на идиотку. Ну да, ну да, ему можно, ему позволительно. В конце концов, кем ей ещё считаться, когда рядом светило науки?

Холодно. По полу тянет.

— Ты не вовремя, — упрямо повторяет Пенни, переступая с ноги на ногу.

— Как можно быть не вовремя? — от его искреннего недоумения аж челюсти сводит, хочется захлопнуть дверь и убежать. Предварительно пристрелив кого-нибудь. А потом воскресить. Чтобы пристрелить снова. — Всегда есть время.

— Шелдон, ты...

— Люди ошибочно полагают, что с возрастом становятся мудрее. По этой странной логике, учитывая морщины, появившиеся вокруг твоих глаз, ты должна уже знать, что время — необратимый процесс, внутри которого...

Как же он её бесит!

— У меня нет морщин, — отделяя каждое слово, говорит Пенни.

— ...протекают все без исключения существующие в бытии процессы, являющиеся фактами. Из чего следует два вывода: во-первых, люди действительно ошибаются, раз ты этого не знаешь, а во-вторых...

— У меня нет морщин.

У Пенни полное ощущение, что она стоит и кидается в стенку горохом. Шелдон смотрит на неё укоризненно — если только он вообще может смотреть укоризненно. Хотя... Конечно, укоризненно — может, это с тёплыми чувствами у него плохо.

— ...а во-вторых, не вовремя быть попросту невозможно.

Проще забить и не париться.

Пенни отступает на шаг, освобождая дорогу.

— Давай, заходи.

В конце концов, глупо мерить его обычными мерками. Глупо обижаться на чушь, которую он несёт. У Шелдона плохо с социальным взаимодействием. И с тактильным у Шелдона тоже плохо, а вот у Пенни — хорошо, прикосновения ей просто необходимы, но когда он случайно задевает её плечом и внутри моментально вспыхивает пожар, она буквально отпрыгивает.

На чём лучше повеситься — на новом шарфике или старых колготках?

Она знает все эти пожары — влипает в них как минимум раз в неделю. Она понимает, что скрывается за теплом по всему телу, за внезапно набитыми ватой коленками, за поставившим себе целью пробить грудную клетку навылет сердцем. Она прекрасно понимает всё это, но не понимает другого: при чём тут, мать вашу, грёбаный Шелдон Купер.

Это не вопрос. Это утверждение. Потому что если это будет вопросом, на него придётся искать ответ, а знать его Пенни не хочет.

— Я могу ошибаться, — Шелдон закатывает глаза, но даже без этого ясно, как тяжело ему даются подобные фразы, — но ты, кажется, чем-то расстроена.

Плохо с социальным взаимодействием, да.

— Ага.

— Избавь меня от подробностей, они мне всё равно неинтересны. Но, так как ты расстроена, мне полагается предложить тебе горячий напиток.

Пенни хмыкает. Шелдон продолжает:

— Но поскольку я гость в твоем доме, то это тебе нужно предложить горячий напиток мне.

Спорить с ним так же бесполезно, как пытаться обмануть банкомат, поэтому Пенни просто идёт и включает чайник. Включает, слышит шипение — понимает, что там нет воды, набирает её из-под крана и снова включает.

Шелдон смотрит на неё с ужасом.

Приходится предупредить:

— Если ты мне сейчас что-нибудь скажешь о вреде воды из-под крана, я тебя просто убью. Я могу связать и кастрировать быка за шестьдесят секунд и с тобой тоже как-нибудь справлюсь, ясно?

Она не справляется. Вот уже долбанных дофига недель не справляется. Вообще никак.

Разлив чай по кружкам, она с размаху ставит их на журнальный столик и изо всех сил старается не обращать внимания на то, как Шелдон тщательно осматривает свою. Что он там пытается найти — ворсинки, грязь, чаинки, новый комикс про Бэтмена?

— Шелдон, — она устало падает на диван, — можно тебя спросить?

— Учитывая недостаток твоего образования, я готов отвечать на любые твои вопросы.

Пенни хочется сказать, что в данном случае недостаток гораздо лучше переизбытка, но она заранее знает, что колкость останется без внимания. Он либо не поймёт, либо попросту не заметит.

— Можно?

— Я бы предпочел, чтобы не задавала, но запретить-то я тоже не могу.

— Ладно, я услышала «Да», — пауза. — Зачем ты пришёл вообще?

— Мне скучно.

Она смотрит на него так внимательно, что даже самой становится немного неловко. У Шелдона не дёргается глаз и не кривится лицо, он не ёрзает и не дёргается. Выходит, не врёт.

— Тебе не бывает скучно.

— Не бывает. Но мне скучно.

— Понятно.

«Я не нанималась тебя развлекать», — с тоской думает Пенни. Чай кажется ей безвкусным, и, наверное, лучше выпить, чтобы расслабиться.

— Шелдон, сколько время?

— Четырнадцать тридцать.

Вот. Даже не придётся уговаривать себя саму, что пить до обеда — это неправильно.

— Выпить хочешь?

— Я уже пью.

Вздохнув, она поясняет — медленно, терпеливо, как маленькому:

— Шелдон, «выпить» — это значит выпить чего-нибудь крепкого. Алкоголь. Ну, в самом деле...

«Люди ошибочно полагают, что с возрастом становятся мудрее. По этой странной логике, Шелдон, тебе положено знать, что означает это слово, — она чувствует мстительную радость от своих мыслей. — К тому же, ты с нами уже пил...»

Это было забавно.

Так и не дождавшись ответа, что вообще-то не слишком похоже на Шелдона — обычно этого долбозвона не заткнуть, она тянется за текилой. Пенни любит текилу.

И, кстати, она пила текилу с Леонардом. Леонарда можно обвинить во всём — так станет легче. Да, пусть именно Леонард будет виноват в том, что умные парни теперь просто существа с другой планеты, а не конченные задроты. Что-то тут неправильно, потому что задротами их по-прежнему можно назвать с чистой совестью, но...

Короче, это Леонард виноват.

А ещё у неё нет ни лайма, ни хотя бы лимона.

После двух рюмок у неё хватает смелости спросить:

— Ну, Шелдон, что у вас с Эми?

То есть, у неё хватило бы смелости спросить о таком и без выпивки, но Пенни не уверена, что смогла бы спокойно выслушать ответ. Каким бы он ни был.

— Боюсь, что я влип в то, что называю отношениями Шрёдингера. Именно поэтому я пришёл к тебе, ты же у нас...

— Эксперт по взаимоотношениям, помню.

Третья рюмка. Он что, пришёл посоветоваться?

Как мило.

Раз текила — два текила — три текила — пол. И не мечтай, Пенни, и не мечтай.

Шелдон смотрит на неё с сомнением, и если бы Пенни не знала, что сарказм ему не доступен, не понятен и всё такое, она бы заподозрила что-то неладное.

В конце концов он не выдерживает:

— Эми постоянно от меня чего-то хочет!

Четвёртая, пятая — подряд.

— Выпей, — язык начинает заплетаться. — Выпей, когда выпьешь, легче обо всём рассказать. Первый секрет успешного социального взаимодействия, — она пытается то ли пошутить, то ли быть убедительной.

Получается. Шелдон пьёт. Он кривится и морщится, а ещё его наверняка поведёт очень быстро.

«Было бы очень подло этим нагло воспользоваться?» — думает Пенни и тут же мысленно бьёт себя по губам. И по рукам. И по голове. Это не помогает.

Шестая рюмка сносит барьеры, и думать теперь получается обо всём, что угодно. Даже почти не неловко.

— Эми постоянно от меня что-то хочет, — твердит Шелдон, глядя в пустую рюмку. — Кстати, ты знаешь, что алкоголь...

— Не знаю, — перебивает Пенни. — Ты пришёл говорить об Эми, давай о ней и поговорим.

— Что ей нужно?

Пожалуй, хорошо, что у неё не оказалось лайма, потому что прямо здесь и сейчас она бы им подавилась. Пенни давится просто так. Она кашляет, кашляет, кашляет, и Шелдон осторожно хлопает ладонью ей по спине. — Шелдон, — откашлявшись, хрипит она, — ну ты же умный парень, должен понимать...

— Умный?! Да мне надо потерять шестьдесят баллов айкью, чтобы называться умным!

Выдох-вдох. Выдох-вдох. Налить ещё. Успокоиться. Пихнуть рюмку Шелдону в руки — чтобы заткнулся. И не ходить уже вокруг да около.

— Ты должен понимать, что она просто хочет секса.

— Что?

— Секс. Ну, дорогуша... То же самое, чего Леонард хотел от меня. То же самое, чего Говард хочет от любой женщины. То же самое, о чём Радж стесняется говорить, — подумав, она прибавляет: — При мне.

Непритворный ужас в глазах Шелдона срабатывает в качестве тех самых барьеров, которые были снесены минуту назад.

— Шелдон, она просто хочет, чтобы вы были ближе.

— А ты считаешь, что я не смогу дать необходимую близость с помощью смс?

Его точно проще убить, чем переделать.

— Послушай, — Пенни садится поудобнее, хотя выпитое даёт о себе знать, и вместо «сидит» получается «полулежит», — в этом нет ничего страшного или ненормального... Все делают это. В конце концов, это же инстинкт!

— Мы должны чем-то питаться, выделять отходы, получать немного кислорода, чтобы не дать умереть нашим клеткам раньше времени — а остальное не обязательно.

Когда Пенни было девятнадцать — да и потом, если честно, она была твёрдо уверена в том, что всем мужикам нужно только одно. Секс. «По этой странной логике», Шелдон, видимо, не мужик. Огромный миленький долбозвончик.

Ведь действительно миленький. Чёрт.

И доводов у неё больше нет. Кроме одного, который вообще не стоит использовать в этом разговоре с этим человеком. Но она его, ясное дело, использует. Это же Пенни.

— Окей, Шелдон. Скажи мне, ты делаешь только то, что обязательно?

Прежде чем ответить, он думает достаточно долго, и Пенни подсказывает:

— Стар Трек, Зелёный фонарь, машина времени...

— Пожалуй, не только.

— Почему ты это делаешь?

Вообще-то люди действительно становятся мудрее с возрастом, и теперь Пенни знает гораздо больше способов повернуть разговор с мужчиной в нужное русло, чем в свои девятнадцать. Если, конечно, она не пьяна и если разговаривает не с Шелдоном.

Хотя... опьянение прежде всегда только помогало.

— Мне это нравится, — отвечает Шелдон и, похоже, сам удивляется такому ответу.

— Ну, а всем остальным нравится секс. Это приятно.

Седьмая рюмка — и в голове уже ощутимо плывёт. Ещё полчаса, и вместо обычной Пенни на этом самом диване будет полулежать очень, очень, очень пьяная Пенни. Одна. Потому что Шелдона любой ценой надо выпроводить раньше, чем она потеряет остатки разума.

Ха.

— Но необязательно. Впрочем, я не силён в этом.

Пенни поднимает руки вверх:

— Знаешь, я сдаюсь. Ты невозможен.

Шелдон невозмутимо наливает себе ещё.

— Я не могу быть невозможным, я существую. Полагаю, ты хотела сказать: «Я сдаюсь, ты маловероятен».

— Ты не можешь быть мало...маловероятным, — надо же, а она боялась, что вообще не сможет сказать это слово. — Ты уже есть. Случился. Со стопроцентной вероятностью.

Он даже не подозревает, насколько случился. Со стопроцентной вероятностью. С головокружительной вероятностью, если подбирать точные фразы. Хотя у Пенни всегда остаётся надежда на то, что голова кружится из-за текилы.

Раз текила — два текила — три текила — пол.

Восьмая рюмка.

Вдох-выдох.

И она всё же решается:

— Шелдон, ты же не можешь судить о том, о чём не знаешь, — Пенни понимает, что за этой фразой неминуемо последует возражение в духе «как это я могу чего-то не знать?», поэтому быстро закрывает его рот ладошкой. Отшатывается. Передумывает. Теряет равновесие.

Теряет голову.

Всё же целует.

Маленькие девочки часто прижимаются губами к постерам своих кумиров. Целовать Шелдона — примерно то же самое. Ну да, он ведь понятия не имеет, что делать.

— Полагаю, это был поцелуй? — Шелдон вытирает губы, когда она отстраняется.

Пенни хочется вытереть жизнь. Стереть её всю к чёртовой матери. Потому что не может, не должно быть так, как есть. Так паршиво, безнадёжно... и так хорошо рядом.

— Ага, — она безнадёжно кивает, чувствуя себя как раз такой маленькой девочкой.

А Шелдон, стало быть, её кумир. Ну да, бакалавр наук, магистр наук, магистр искусств, доктор философии и доктор наук. Две докторских, куча опубликованных работ на темы, которые она даже не в состоянии запомнить, заоблачный айкью и прочее прочее — чем не повод?

Проблема в том, что кумиры должны стоять на пьедестале. Через полчаса бессмысленного разговора Шелдон уходит, так и не получив дельного совета. Поцелуй его, конечно, не убедил — такой поцелуй никого бы не убедил, Пенни прекрасно это понимает. Стыдно.

Закрывая за Шелдоном двери, она думает о том, что выходной потрачен бездарно, а фраза «раз текила — два текила — три текила — пол» в корне неправильна: лежачая стадия наступает рюмки после десятой, и вместо пола её тело встречается с мягкой кроватью.

...Новые туфли придут только через неделю.

Fin~


End file.
